One Shots
by startnowdobetter
Summary: Series of Corrie one shots. Mainly Carla and other characters but I take requests!
1. Kate and Carla (1)

Carla and Kate have a heart to heart.

"I just loved Rana so much, how do I just move on?" Kate asked Carla, as if she had all the answers in the world.

"You don't." Carla replied. "You may never get over her, but you do learn to live with it." She added, wrapping her arm round Kate's shoulders.

"Do you want a brew?" Kate asked, shifting away from her older sister.

"Yeah, go on then." Carla smiled, whilst Kate got up off the sofa.

After Kate had made a brew, she sat back down with Carla.

"Come on then" Kate began. "Who was the love of your life?" She asked.

"I don't know." Carla answered honestly, taking a sip of coffee. "I've made lots of mistakes, and all of the men that I really loved had some fault: They slept with other people, they were with someone else, they were horrible in the end..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean horrible?" Kate asked, noticing her sisters face drop as she relived past experiences.

"It's not for you to worry about." Carla said. "You should just think about moving on from Rana."

"But I don't want to move on, I can't, I love her." Kate reasoned.

"She's made her decision Kate." Carla clarified. "She's with Zeedan, she's staying with him..."

"But I love her." Kate told Carla, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't do that." Carla told her younger sister, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I really love her..." Kate sobbed.

"You never told me." Kate began.

"Told you what?" Carla asked.

"Who the love of your life was." Kate explained. "Was it Paul?" she asked.

"With Paul," Carla began, taking a breath, thinking about how she was going to word this. "He was my first love, he kept me safe, but just like all the others, he let me down in the end." Carla smiled sadly.

"What did he do?" Kate asked, catching her sisters eyeline.

"Something that I would have forgiven him for... If he hadn't of died." She told her sister honestly.

"Like?" Kate pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Carla told her sister sternly.

"Come on," Kate whined, "I told you all about Rana and my problems, can you not just tell me..."

"He slept with prostitutes." Carla blurted out, interrupting Kate, with the revelation silencing her.

"I didn't know." Kate said softly, placing her hand on Carla's lap.

"Well it's not exactly something you want putting on the front page of the gazette." Carla answered back. "You ok?" she asked Kate, noticing that her sister had began staring into space.

"Yeah." Kate said, refocusing herself.

Anyone want a part two?


	2. Kate and Carla (2)

"Morning, I came to see how you are, after what we spoke about last night." Carla said, making her way into her sister's flat.

"Yeah, I'm good, what about you?" She answered, going over to the kitchen and making a cup of tea. "Do you want a drink?" She asked her sister, turning to face her.

"A big bottle of Vodka would be nice." Carla joked, going over and leaning on the island.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Carla told her sister, smiling softly before standing up straight.

"No, go on." Kate urged.

"It's nothing Kate, honestly." Carla replied, raising her voice a little. Kate reminded her of Michelle at times, like a dog with a bone. She knew that it was only because she cared, but that didn't stop it becoming incredibly annoying.

"Fine then, I'll phone Michelle, she's bound to know." Kate replied, reaching for her phone, which was on the other side of the kitchen.

"I don't think she will." Carla told Kate trying to dissuade her from calling her, knowing that she wouldn't give up anyway. Carla went to go and sit on the sofa in the living room, whist Kate tried to get information out of Michelle.

After a short while, Kate came into the living room, annoyed with Michelle. "Tell you, did she?" Carla asked in a cheeky tone that bothered Kate.

"She said, that if I wanted to know what today was, I needed to speak to you, that she wasn't going to tell me, and it wasn't her place." Kate said, slumping next to her older sister.

"I would tell you, if I thought it would make the slightest bit of difference, but I won't, so I'm not going to." Carla said, winding Kate up slightly.

"You said that we could talk to each other about anything, why won't you tell me?" Kate questioned, half angry, half worried about Carla.

"We can talk to each other about anything, and you know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk..." Carla told her sister reassuringly.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Kate asked, her voice raised, a little upset that her sister was keeping something that seemed to be massive from her.

"I don't want to talk about it Kate, I can't!" Carla exclaimed, her voice now matching her sister's tone.

"It's always seems hard to talk to someone, but you feel better once you do." Kate reasoned.

"I don't think you understand..." Carla started.

"Then let me!" Kate argued.

"I was raped!" Carla shouted, instantly regretting the fact that she had told Kate like that, not that she wanted to tell her at all. "Seven years ago, today." Carla said, her voice softening.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say it like that." Carla said, as Kate brought her over a coffee.

"You didn't want to say it anyway." Kate remarked.

"Do you blame me?" Carla answered back. "It was one of the worst things that has ever happened to me, besides losing my little girl." Carla admitted. "And people wonder why I drink?" She laughed.

"I didn't know anything." Kate told her, staring into space.

"It's not like I wanted everyone to know." Carla told her. "Over the years, people have moved on and stopped talking about it, which is good. I didn't want to be the poor defenseless victim. That's not who I am." She added, turning to her sister. "And anyway, back then," She said, taking her Kate's hand in hers, "I didn't know you and Aiden that well, we'd lost contact. We didn't know that we were brother and sisters." She reasoned.

"When I worked as a holiday rep, in Spain, you would have people touch you, make comments but never..." Kate said, trailing off, her voice breaking a long silence between the two of them.

"Well, you don't think that you can ever meet someone that vile, do you?" Carla said. "Not sick enough to do what he did anyway, I mean, even after it all, the lies, the threats, I mean, even when he died, he didn't leave me alone." Carla added, taking a sip of her coffee.

"He died?" Kate questioned.

"Long story, his mother killed him." Carla said, looking down into the cup of coffee, as if trying to distract herself. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Carla told Kate.

"OK, well, we can talk about something else then." Kate said.

"I just, I need to be alone." Carla said, getting up and putting her cup on the table, before leaving.

"Carla, Carla wait!" Kate called, going after her sister, before deciding that she needed some time alone.

 _I know that the dates don't match up, but it's been requested that I do a chapter like this, and it's been such a long time since I updated! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
